


Drowning in the Cold (Am I Going to Die?)

by Child_Of_Wonderland



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Aquaphobia, Caring Alec Lightwood, Cold Shock, Cold Weather, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Has Panic Attacks, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Magnus Bane has Aquaphobia, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sick Magnus Bane, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Wonderland/pseuds/Child_Of_Wonderland
Summary: A nice date turns disaster when Magnus tries to save a small warlock child and ends up falling through a frozen pond in Central Park.





	Drowning in the Cold (Am I Going to Die?)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Falling Through the Ice

Magnus smiles, squeezing Alec’s cold hand as the two of them make their way down a pathway in central park. The pond was frozen over and Alec pulls them to a stop, smiling over the scarf that Magnus had insisted he wear. It’s late at night and the icy streets were lit up by street lamps.

“Alexander?” Magnus questions as Alec pulls them to a stop, staring at Magnus with a loving, sweet look. Alec’s pale cheeks have a light red flush covering them from the cold and Magnus can’t help but think he looks adorable.

“Thank you for surprising me today.” Alec whispers and he wraps his hand around Magnus’s cheek, pressing a kiss to the warlock’s lips before pulling back with a dopey smile. Their foreheads are leaning against each other and Magnus can’t help the smile that’s pulling at the edges of his lips. 

“You needed a break my dear.” Magnus chuckles, giving Alec another kiss before the two pull back. Magnus suddenly feels very warm, a dopey smile that matches Alec’s perfectly covering his face. Before the two of them can say anything else, someone screeches and the couple pull back frantically. Alec’s glancing around wildly, trying to catch sight of where the sound had come from before glancing out onto the ice. Standing in the middle of the ice is a raum demon and Alec reaches for his blade immediately. In the demon’s tentacles is a small child and when Magnus grips his arm, Alec realizes the green color of the child’s skin. Alec has his blade drawn and he makes to step out onto the ice but Magnus stops him. The warlock looks panicked, practically terrified, and he shakes his head before Alec can even get a step forward.

“Let me, she’s a warlock.” Magnus begs and Alec tenses, looking at him with an unsure look before stepping back. His blade is still drawn, protective in front of him, and Magnus tries to calm his racing heart. The ice seems solid enough, it’s able to hold the raum demon but Magnus can’t help the small spike of fear as he steps out on the frozen water. It doesn’t crack under him and he takes another, quicker, step towards the small child. The demon makes a distressed sound and moves towards him quickly. Magnus holds up his hands, letting the magic light them up as he fires at the demon. The demon is just within arms reach from Magnus when it goes down hard. The child screams out and Magnus grabs her just in time, setting her to run off the ice just as the demon falls. There’s an arrow sticking through the demon’s shoulder and Magnus isn’t sure if the cracking sound is from the arrow or the ice. He freezes, looking wide-eyed at the demon before moving to take a step. The ice cracks under his feet and he looks up at Alec terrified before the ice snaps. Magnus can see Alec’s eyes register what’s happening and hears him scream before he goes under. The water is beyond freezing and Magnus gasps in shock, icy water filling his lungs and mouth as he sinks. For a moment, Magnus is convinced he’s fine, but it’s all too soon before the onslaught of memories distracts him from the current. Instead of the ice above him, it’s his step-father who is pushing his head under water as Magnus thrashes. He can’t breathe, water is filling his lungs with every beg he makes. He surfaces for a moment, gasping for much needed breath. Someone wraps an arm around him and Magnus panics, his magic pushing back the unknown person. His muscles are weak and as much as he tries to stay above the surface, he’s slowing sinking back down. He is sure he’s begging for his step-father to stop but it doesn’t help, he’s sinking again. His step-father is back to holding him under water and he thrashes even more when hands wrap around his shoulders. He breaks the surface with a racing heart and tears streaming down his face, coughing and gasping desperately. He’s vaguely aware that he’s begging for it to stop, he’s not a monster, but he’s not sure if it’s understandable. A hand is patting his back as he coughs, helping him onto his side as the water he swallowed comes spewing out. The hand is rubbing calming circles now and Magnus collapses against the ice, trying to breath.

“Magnus, shh, breath.” Alec’s voice cuts through the hazy thoughts and Magnus almost cries in relief, he’s in New York. He’s not being drowned, he’s safe and Alec is here. Soon enough, a jacket is being laid over his shoulders and the warmth seeping from the jacket brings to light how absolutely frigid he is. A hand is still rubbing his back and Magnus knows that he’s trembling under it but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s safe. He’s on land and Alec’s there, right behind him. He’s coughing, gagging up water that he had swallowed, and Alec keeps the constant presence behind him. An arm wraps around his back, keeping him sat up as he tries to breathe around the constant coughing.

“Magnus, hey.” Alec tries to get his attention and Magnus blinks up at him, panicked and terrified. Alec rubs his thumb under Magnus’s eyes, wiping away the water that’s smearing his makeup and Magnus resists the urge to cry. Alec is so tender and so innocent, Magnus knows he doesn’t deserve it but he can’t find the strength to stop Alec. He thinks he might be panicking, his chest is tight and it feels like he can’t breathe.

“Breathe with me okay?” Alec encourages, pulling the shivering Magnus to his chest as he exaggerates his breaths and Magnus lets longer, calming breaths be drawn out of him by the shadowhunter. Alec tightens the jacket around Magnus as he listens to the shallow breaths that Magnus is taking and terror strikes up in him.

“Come on, you think you can walk?” Alec asks and when Magnus nods hesitantly, Alec wraps an arm around his waist and hauls the warlock off the ice and onto his feet. Magnus is barely able to walk he’s shivering and stumbling with every step he takes. He doesn’t seem very aware, tripping over his own two feet as Alec leads him down the side streets towards his apartment and Alec can’t help the panic that sears up. Magnus is shaking like a leaf in the wind and he looks up at Alec with confused eyes.

“Hey Magnus.” Alec smiles softly when Magnus finally glances at him and while the shadowhunter keeps his eyes on Magnus, he keeps leading the warlock towards his house. His skin is pale and when Alec gently rubs his hands over Magnus’s skin, it’s freezing to the touch. 

“Alexander?” Magnus slurs out and Alec nods, trying not to panic too much as they walk into the brick building that leads up to Magnus’s loft. The blast of heat coming from overhead seems to surprise Magnus because the warlock gasps, before tightening Alec’s jacket around his shoulders.

“Let’s get you into something warm.” Alec offers and pulls Magnus up the stairs before the warlock has much chance to answer his offer. The loft is just as they had left it, nothing out of place and the flowers Alec had brought for Magnus sitting in a vase on the dining table. The apartment is slightly warm but it doesn’t seem to reach through to Magnus’s shivering form. Alec gently tosses the jacket from Magnus’s shoulder onto the arm of the couch, leading the soaking wet Magnus into the bathroom. Magnus’s hair is flattened against his head and Alec gently pulls the jacket that Magnus had worn out that night off of him. Magnus grumbles and wraps his arms around his body trying to keep warm. Alec gently pulls Magnus’s shirt over the warlock’s head, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Magnus’s shoulders. Magnus goes to get his pants off but his hands are too uncoordinated to even get the first button done. Alec glances at Magnus for permission and when the shivering warlock nods his head, Alec quickly finishes getting the clothes off of the warlock. He takes the towel from Magnus’s limp grip, toweling off the water that’s dripping all over Magnus’s body. He towels off Magnus’s hair, waiting until it is no longer dripping before wrapping the towel back around him. 

“Stay here okay?” Alec whispers and Magnus nods before sitting against the tub, his shaking legs no longer able to hold him up. Alec’s back in an instant, holding one of his black sweaters and black joggers. There are holes at the end of the arms on the sweater but Alec can’t bring himself to care as he helps Magnus pull it over his head. The towel has since fallen into the tub and Alec helps Magnus into the pants before wrapping his arms around the shivering warlock.

“Magnus, how are you feeling?” Alec frets, carefully leading Magnus towards the couch that Alec has piled with blankets. Magnus blinks at him confusedly, letting himself be sat down on the couch and blankets be wrapped around him.

“Cold. Really cold.” Magnus mumbles, reaching a greedy hand for Alec’s previous body heat but Alec sets it back under the blanket.

“I’m going to make you some herbal tea, chamomile. Then I’ll join you okay?” Alec replies comfortingly, wrapping another blanket around Magnus’s legs and trying desperately to warm the still shivering warlock. Alec walks into the kitchen before glancing back at Magnus, worry overcoming his previous immediately reaction to warm up his lover as quickly as possibly. Magnus’s hair is flattened down but starting to stick up as it dries out and he’s burrowing himself into the blanket as much as possible. Even from where Alec’s standing, with a boiling pot beside him, he can see the blankets around Magnus shaking with every shiver. Alec grabs his phone from his pocket, not even having to spare the phone a glance as he dials Jace’s number first.

“Hey Alec, what’s up? Aren’t you supposed to be on a date?” Jace’s voice comes teasing through phone and Alec smiles at the thought, Magnus and him had been having a really good date before everything had gone down. 

“Yeah, something happened. A raum demon was trying to kidnap a small warlock girl, warlock mark is green skin. She looked to be about six or seven. She portaled away before I was able to stop her, she’s smart. Keep an eye out for me? I’m a bit caught up here.” Alec explains quickly, trying to ignore the fear that’s settling in his bones as he thinks of how Magnus will react to not being able to save the warlock. He hearts Jace suck some breath in and Alec can hear him typing frantically on a computer.

“What’s got you caught up?” Jace wonders aloud as he types and Alec turns to look at Magnus again as he pours the boiling water over the tea bag. Alec picks it up, leaving the pot in the sink as he keeps his phone between his shoulder and ear. 

“Magnus got hurt, I’ll call you later, thanks for keeping an eye out.” Alec bids Jace goodbye and hands Magnus the tea. Magnus reaches out with shaking hands and he holds it close to his chest, breathing the warmth. Alec presses a kiss to Magnus’s wet hair and gently tips the tea in front of Magnus’s lips, letting the warlock sip on it.

“Alexander.” Magnus slurs out and Alec kneels down in front of Magnus, reaching over to cup Magnus’s cheek. The warlock leans into the hand and Alec smiles, giving Magnus another sweet kiss before standing back up.

“Mind if I join you?” Alec asks and Magnus nods eagerly, opening the blankets to let Alec slip beside him. Alec wraps his arms around the warlock and lets Magnus snuggle up into the shadowhunters chest. Alec runs his hand down to Magnus’s wrist, checking the man’s pulse before nodding his head.

“You warming up some?” Alec whispers into Magnus’s ear and Magnus nods into Alec’s chest, pulling away from Alec briefly to take a small drink of tea. Alec rubs his arms up and down Magnus’s arms, trying to warm the warlock. The skin Alec can feel through the sweater is still freezing and Alec can’t help the fear that flies through him. He debates for a moment if he should call Catarina but decides to wait until later today and see if Magnus warms up at all. The nurse might still be working and Alec really doesn’t want to bother her until it is absolutely necessary. Magnus shivers slightly against Alec and the shadowhunter pulls the warlock closer, pressing a kiss to his head.

“Alexander, thank you for saving me.” Magnus mumbles out, reaching up to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek and Alec lets himself slide down so the warlock can lie across his chest, “I don’t think I would’ve been able to get out of that without you.” Magnus’s voice is soft and broken, looking away from Alec as best as he can. Alec turns Magnus’s head up towards him and smiles at him with a sweet look.

“What do you mean?” Alec wonders aloud and reaches to put the tea mug on the table before wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist. Magnus is burying his head into Alec’s neck, letting the shadowhunter rub his back softly before he decides to answer.

“I panicked, I wouldn’t have been able to get out without you.” Magnus whispers and Alec nods understandingly, holding the warlock close to his chest in an attempt to warm the both of them up. 

“My step-father tried to drown me.” Magnus states out of nowhere and Alec tenses under him, pulling back to look at him with wide-eyes. There’s an undertone of terror and anger in his eyes but it’s mostly just sadness. 

“Oh Magnus.” Alec sighs, rubbing his thumb across Magnus’s cheek and presses a kiss to his forehead before tugging him close, “You’re okay now. I’m here.” Magnus wraps his arms around Alec, trying to cuddle up as close as he can to the shadowhunter. Tears spring to his eyes uninvited and the terror from this whole ordeal comes flying back as he holds onto Alec for dear life. Alec reaches up, brushing Magnus’s hair and waits until the warlock starts to relax against him before pressing another kiss to his hair. Magnus is starting to yawn and Alec reaches to feel for Magnus’s skin, feeling a lot more relaxed as soon as he feels some warmth coming off of the warlock. Alec keeps running his hand through Magnus’s hair, waiting for the warlock to fall asleep before reaching for his phone to text Catarina about potential issues with falling into freezing water. He sets the phone by the lamp on the desk before sinking back down into the couch and closing his eyes, letting himself finally feel safe with Magnus in his arms.


End file.
